Leave Get Out
by fancykidx
Summary: Travis and Lily's break-up. Song fic to Jojo's 'Leave(Get Out).' Hope you likey! R&R!


**Disclaimer: Uuum...do I own RFR........I freaking wish. If I did, where in my schedule would I put a fanfiction time slot? Let's see... takes out schedule Wake up, brush teeth, eat breakfast, brush hair, drive to set, see dearest Nathan Carter, take out camera and start taking pictures of dearest Nathan, shoot scenes, make fun of people because I know what's gonna happen on RFR (which I don't), take some more pictures of dearest Nathan, and fall asleep on dearest Nathan's shoulder...nope, no space for writing ff's!!!Though that lifestyle sounds veeery appealing to me... Oh, yeah, I don't own this song either. It's owned by either JoJo or Capitol Records.  
**  
A/N- This is my first song-fic, so if it's horrible, just tell me, and then I'll try and make my next one as best as I could, K?  
  
Ray, Robbie, and Travis went to school on a Monday morning, and found that Lily wasn't there. Travis volunteered to give Lily her homework, so after school he went to her house. When he got there, he found Lily sitting on the front steps.  
  
_I've been waiting all day for you babe,  
_

_So won't you come and sit and talk to me and tell me how we're _

_gonna be together, always  
_  
"Travis, we need to talk." Lily said. Travis sat down next to her.  
"What's wrong, Lily?"  
  
_Hope you know that when it's late at night_

_ I hold on to my pillow tight _

_and think of what you promised me forever_  
  
" Travis, we've been together for 5 months and I love you very much." Lily started, her face looking soo serious, it was scary.  
" Yeah..." Travis said slowly.  
  
_(I never thought that anyone)  
_

_could make me feel this way _

_(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
_

_is just a chance to say  
_  
" But now, I think..." Lily took a deep breath, "I don't love you anymore, Travis."  
"What?" Travis asked, stunned.  
  
_Get out (Leave)  
Right now It's the end of you and me  
_  
"You heard, me Travis! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" Lily said, half-talking, half-screaming.  
  
_It's too late _

_And I can't wait _

_For you to be gone  
_  
"Why? Lily... why don't you love me anymore?" Travis asked, still shocked.  
" Audrey." Lily said grimly.  
  
_Cuz' I know about her (who)  
_

_And I wonder (why)  
_

_How I bought all the lies you said that you would treat me right _

_But __you were just a waste of time  
_  
" What's Audrey got to do with this?" Travis asked. Lily shook her head in disbelief.  
" Stop acting all innocent, Travis, I know already." Lily said coldly. Travis suddenly understood. Lily figured it out. Lily knows.  
" How?" Travis asked quietly.  
  
_Tell me why you're looking so confused _

_When I'm the one who didn't know the truth _

_How could you ever be so cold  
_  
" You left your cell phone at the station on Friday," Lily said, taking his cell phone out of her pocket. "I was on the way to your house to drop it off when it got a text message. You wanna see what it said?" Lily said, her voice full hatred and anger. She flipped open the cell phone and showed Travis the text. " It was from Audrey." It said, 'Travis- Does Lily know that we're together? She's been asking me some weird questions, and I was wondering if she knows. -Audrey."  
  
_To go behind my back and call my friend _

_But boy you must have gone and bumped your head _

_Because you left her number on your phoooooooooone_(LoL!)  
  
Travis read the text message, and looked Lily in the eye. "Lily, I never meant to hurt you." Lily made a sound of disbelief. "Too late now, isn't it?" she said. " You really screwed up big time, Travis."  
  
_(So now after all is said and done)  
_

_Maybe I'm the one to blame but ooh.  
_

_(To think that you could be the one)  
_

_Well it didn't work out that way  
_  
" Here's your cell phone," Lily said, thrusting Travis' cell phone into his hands. "I'm pretty sure that you'll need it to talk to Audrey." " Lily..." Travis started, but Lily cut him off before he could finish. "Travis, I don't want to hear it. I just want you to listen to me."  
  
_Get out (leave)  
_

_Right now it's the end of you and me it's too late and I can't wait for _

_you to be gone cuz' I know about her (who)  
_

_and I wonder (why)  
_

_How I bought all the lies you said that you would treat me right but _

_you were just a waste of time  
_  
" Travis, I really loved you, and I thought that you really loved me too. But apparently I was wrong." Lily said. " I never thought that you would hurt me."  
  
_I wanted you right here with me _

_But I have no choice you've gotta leave _

_because my heart is breaking _

_with every word I'm saying  
_  
" I did everything I possibly could to make sure that we would stay together forever, and all of it went to waste. I can't believe you Travis!" Lily said, her voice rising with every word.  
  
_Oh, I gave up everything I had_

_on something that just wouldn't last _

_but I refuse to cry _

_no tears will fall from these... eye-eye-eyes(LoL, once again)... _

_Ooh...GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(once more, LoL)  
_  
" So Travis, thanks for the homework, thanks for being such a great boyfriend, thanks for going behind my back to cheat on me with my best girlfriend, thanks for thinking that I wouldn't find out, thanks for everything that you did to me, NOW I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!!! FOREVER!!!" Lily said, now screaming so loud that the people in the house next to hers were looking out their window to see what the commotion was.  
  
_get out (leave)  
_

_right now it's the end of you and me it's too late (now)  
_

_and I can't wait for you to be gone cuz I know about her (who)  
_

_and I wonder (why)  
_

_how I bought all the lies you said that you would treat me right but _

_you were just a waste of time  
_  
Travis didn't move. " Didn't you hear me, Travis?!? I want you to go away!!! I want you to move as far away from Roscoe as you possibly could!!! Just... LEAVE!!!" Lily screamed.  
  
_Get out (leave)  
_

_right now _

_it's the end of you and me _

_it's too late (now)  
_

_and I can't wait for you to be gone _

_Cuz I know about her (who)  
_

_and I wonder (why)  
_

_How I bought all the lies you said that you would treat me right but _

_you were just a waste of time  
_  
Travis got up and started to walk away. Just before he left, he turned to Lily and said, "Goodbye, Lily. And I'm sorry." He walked away, leaving Lily by herself with a stack of books.  
" Goodbye forever, Travis. And good ridance(don't know how to spell it)." she whispered. She picked up her homework and walked into her house.  
  
_Get out (leave)  
_

_you and me it's too late you about her (who)  
_

_(why)  
_

_you said that you would treat me right _

_but you were just a waste of time  
  
_**So, how didja like it? Do you:  
a)love it, causing me to become your best friend b)Love it, but don't want to become my best friend (you're evil)  
c)Think it's OK, but it wasn't more then fine (I'm sorry, I'm listening to the song 'More then Fine' right now) or, of course,  
d)You think it was horrible and right now hate my guts.  
Include you answer in your review!!! That is... if you want to review...PLEASE!!! Look for my next song-fic, "Shame On Me" (by Ryan Cabrera)coming out soon!  
Jessica **


End file.
